In The Early Hours
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: Bon has feelings for the new girl. And when a boy likes a girl… (Smut-Lemony!) Might become a story -if there are enough reviews- but for now just a one-shot


**_In The Early Hours_**

**Disclaimer:_ I, _wolfYLady,_ own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The animes/mangas: _Inuyasha_ and _Ao No Exorcist,_ belongs to its respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing!!!_**

**Summary:_ Bon has feelings for the new girl. And when a boy likes a girl… (Smut-Lemony beginning!) _**_Might become a story but for now just a one-shot._

**_Enjoy!_**

The abandoned boys' dorm was empty, or close enough, the blue glow of night streaming through the window casting long shadows upon the walls of the silent halls and vacant rooms. All was silent except one room, down the hall, last one on the left, the room belonging to Ryuji Suguro.

Hushed sighs filled the dark room, a single male sprawled out upon his mattress. Cool air settling upon his hot flesh.

Dark eyes stared, unseeing up at the ceiling, a heated look crossing his dazed expression. Pink dusked his cheeks at the heavy sighs and grunts leaving his lips in desperate, pleading pants.

In his mind he could picture her, that girl, the single girl to ever grab his attention.

_She looks at him from behind thick lashes, those brilliant blue eyes of hers just as desperately as he felt._

_Straddling him, he greedily stares at the perfection that is her, hands exploring the smooth moonkissed skin made bare to him. Raven hair fell over her shoulders, a blue hue dancing within the big waves. Her breasts swaying as she crawled up the length of his body._

_Sweet coos caressing his ears as he touched her, and was touching by her._

_She gave herself willingly, his name falling from her lips while taking him into her with a moan._

He moaned, hand moving over his hard heated flesh, moving in time to the fantasy playing out in his mind's eye.

_She moaned and cried out, saying his name like a prayer._

_Thin fingers running the length of her curves as passion wrecked her spin, body bowing, thrusting her breasts out into his face. Her words were broken pleads, begging him to fulfill her need._

_And then she came, falling apart onto him just as he did, her name his own prayer as coiled pleasure erupted from his groin._

His arms opened to accept her but the illusion melted into the dark ceiling as the sense of euphoria faded. She wasn't here, instead shame settled on him, their cold embrace sinking into his skin and squeezing his heart.

Sadness washed over him in cold currents.

Rolling over he discarded of the evidence to his shameful act, accepting the guilt that settled beside him in the quit of his room.

Ryuji whispered her name, his longing giving voice to his deepest desire. Thoughts trailing after the young woman he had become beseeched with and how he had come to lust after her.

The new girl; Kagome Higurashi.

She had walked in the room and the sight had stolen his breath, his heart clenched in his chest. To him, she was a vision of beauty. Waves of long black hair falling down her back to full hips, thick bangs falling into a heart shaped face with full pink lips, small nose, and brilliant sapphire eyes. The Academy uniform hugged her, showcasing her toned and equally curved body and long shapely legs. She wore the signature cream sweater with the school emblem, and a short pink skirt that stopped two inches above thigh high white socks, on her feet she wore black boots.

Beside him Shima wiggled his brows, whistling low, again praising the schools choices in making the female uniform and Bon couldn't help but agree.

Beside her was their teacher; Yukio Okumura, his smile soft as a hand rest at her back. They nodded to one another before she turned, her eyes sweeping the room. For a moment he swore their eyes had met, an inaudible gasp leaving his lips. He was captivated by her gaze, his body flushing at the intense pull he felt to her.

Her sapphire eyes then fell to Rin Okumura, a warm smile pulling at her pink lips.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, she was just transferred into the cram-school," Mr. Okumura (because that's who he was when teaching) explain. It was a little weird but school had only been in session for three days.

Bowing as a small greeting, she then stepped into the rows of desks. For the briefest of moments he hoped she would sit with him, but her eyes were for Rin alone and gracefully took the seat beside him, her hand on the other boys arm as she spoke lowly. Rin had smiled cheekily, red burning his cheeks.

From that moment, the dislike Ryuji had felt for the other teen turned to total and utter disdain, bordering on hate.

She on the other hand, he grew infatuated by her brilliance.

Everyone did seemingly well-enough in the cram school but she seemed to be at the head of the class, expressing increasing ability and patients as she took to tutoring the classes more problemed students: Shiemi and Rin. Their own grades improving.

Now they would be taking the Exwire Bootcamp, tomorrow they would start, which is why everyone has moved to the abandoned dorm and why he has been touching himself not long ago. The very thought of her being under the same roof, only a floor apart, had him flush with desire all over again.

With a groan Ryuji, again, began fantasizing of the girl he was slowing realizing he loved.

**wolfYLady: _There you have a it, a little one-shot that came to me while I was on break. If you think, or want, this to become a full length story please_ review!**


End file.
